


Christmas Feast

by uesakahatsue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cannibalism, Christmas, Escape, F/M, Gore, Graphic Violence, Horror, Scary, Survival, baby!first years, fem!sugawara, forest, orphanage!au, toddler!first years, tw: cannibalism, tw: gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue
Summary: "Wait. Is this an egg? There's no yolk.""Eh? It's not an egg." Koushi's silvery voice breathed out a burst of laughter. "It's tasty, right?""Then what is this?" Daichi asked. "Meatball? A fishball?""An eyeball."Daichi's fork just fell on the floor.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Christmas Feast

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely abhor people who claim other's works as theirs— don't even dare. ^^
> 
> Enjoy the rest of the story! ♡

『あなたは私たちの一人です。』

Where... am I?

A blurry vision greeted Daichi as soon as he opened his eyes. As he blinks multiple times to get used to the sun directly hitting his face, he heard a few murmurs around him.

'Is he alive?'

'Of course, dumbass.'

'It's my first time seeing an adult aside from Mama. They're big!'

"Is he awake?" A voice asked, followed by a couple of light steps. "Children, do not look at him too much, you might scare him."

"Where... am I?"

"Ah, so you're awake," A dainty hand went around his head to help him sit up on the bed. "You're safe, don't worry."

"Who are you?" Daichi brushed his palm across his face, and he finally saw the people around him. There are five children— a blonde boy with glasses, a green-hair freckled boy, a boy with messy orange hair, a black-haired toddler, and a blonde girl who's hiding behind the boys' back.

Then, he laid his eyes on the woman in front of him: her straight, long, grayish hair was messily tied in a bun, as some strands fall graciously beside her fair neck. Her eyebrows are thick on the inner ends, and it's shaped thinner on the outer, with a slightly raised angle. She's wearing a beige cardigan over her white nightgown, as she stepped forward, letting Mr. Sun bless her face with its light, emphasizing her hazel-brown eyes that compliment the mole under her left eye.

"Did the kids wake you up?" She sat down on the chair beside him. "Here's some food."

"T-Thank you," Despite being unaware of what's going on, Daichi humbly accepted the bowl of porridge that the young lady was offering. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house— welcome to Sugawara Orphanage. I'm Koushi, and these are my kids," She glanced at them with the most loving stare that a mother could have. "We found you lying in front of our gate, so we had no choice but to bring you in."

Daichi squinted his eyes as he tries to remember what happened last night. He closed his eyes— and opened it again. "... I don't remember anything."

"Well, perhaps that would remind you what happened last night," The young lady's lips pursed towards his waist, so he looked down just to find out that his whole waist is covered with bandages, stained in crimson red. "I'm not sure what is happening to you, but you can stay until your wounds heal."

"Say, Mama, can we play with him?" The orange-haired young boy asked as he tugs on Koushi's cardigan.

Koushi looked at Daichi, and he nodded as a sign of approval. "Yes you can, darling. However, do not touch his wounds, okay?"

"Roger!" The kids said, before glancing at the toddler. "You hear that, Kageyama?"

"Mhm!" The 2-year-old stared at Daichi with his wide blue eyes, before toddling towards him. "Pway?"

Daichi chuckled as he stroke the kid's hair. "Are you Kageyama?"

"Mhm!"

"He's the youngest," Koushi butted in. "The orange-haired was Hinata, he was the oldest. The next one is Yachi, she's the only girl among the bunch. Then here's Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi."

Daichi smiled as he watches the kids gather around him. Yachi climbed to his bed and sat beside him. "Brother, what's your name?"

"He's not your brother," Koushi laughed. "Call him— what's your name?"

"Sawamura... Sawamura Daichi."

"Then, call him Sawamura-san—"

"Call me Daichi-san," He cut off Koushi's words. "I'm more comfortable with my given name."

"Daichi-sa—"

A loud rumble was heard. It wasn't an earthquake. It's not a landslide. It's not thunder either. It came from Hinata's stomach.

Daichi gulped. He just realized that everyone's eyes were on him— no, it was on the porridge on his hands. Even Koushi was licking her lips as she watches the spoon scoops the warm food, 'til it goes down Daichi's throat— she didn't even take her eyes off his adam apple that were bobbing up and down as he gulps the food.

"... are you perhaps... hungry?"

Daichi flinched when Yachi leaned down on the soup, staring at the glossy surface of the yellowish-white liquid— sniffing the porridge's scent.

"Mama... I'm hungry."

"Let's go out... I can't take it anymore." Tsukishima mumbled as he pulls Yamaguchi away from the sight of the porridge.

"Yachi, that's rude," Koushi said, carrying the poor girl away. "Sorry, we'll wait outside until you finish eating—"

"You can have it," Daichi said, pushing the bowl to them. Hinata bit his lower lip— he wants it. He wants it so bad. If not for Kageyama holding his hand, he would've snatched the bowl away from Daichi. "I thin—"

"No, I made it for you," Koushi turned her back from the gentleman. "You're injured, so you should replenish your energy with food. That was just the leftover from last week's meal, after all."

Last week's... meal?

"W-when... did you last eat?" Daichi tried to cup his pants' pockets for his wallet, but unfortunately, it was empty. "Sorry, I feel bad for eating it..."

"Kids, why don't you go and play outside first?" After Koushi's words, the three kids went outside, along with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Once the children are out of her sight, her smiling face turned a lot more serious. "I... don't know what to do either."

"The children are eating twice a week... honestly, I'm surprised that they can still play after having a small cup of plain rice every three days."

"How about you?" Daichi asked. His eyes are sincere and genuine, observing Koushi's slender but frail body. Her bones are almost visible to her pale skin— if not for hee thick clothes, Daichi would probably notice that hee body is nothing but skin and bones as soon as he laid his eyes on her.

"Me?" Koushi's eyes darkened as she looks down, a bitter smile visible on her thin lips. "It's okay. As long as the kids eat, I don't mind—"

Her pupils dilated as she slowly looks down on the spoon of porridge that was shoved inside her mouth— Daichi was grimacing in pain as he holds his wounded side with his left hand while gripping the spoon with his left. The tasteless porridge coated her dry tongue, and when she gulped it, she felt the warm liquid slowly going down to her empty stomach. She blinks twice as her eyes become blurry with tears.

When... did I last taste food like this?

The porridge was bland and tasteless, but for Koushi, it was one of the most delicious food that she has ever tasted. Only heaven knows how much is she holding back whenever she cooks something for the kids. When she was cooking Daichi's porridge earlier, she bit the casserole countless times, trying so hard not to dip a single finger and taste it.

"I don't know you, but I know you did well as their guardian," Daichi whispered as he wipes Koushi's tears continuously falling down her cheeks. "You deserve it more than me."

To be honest, he's hungry as well, but he knew it's nothing compared to Koushi's hunger. Daichi sighed as he scoops another one, drawing it to Koushi's lips. "I understand that your priority is the children, but you need to eat to take care of them longer. I bet they wouldn't want you dying before their eyes. Say 'aaah'."

Koushi didn't answer, instead, she silently opened her lips, staring at the clear blue sky through the window. Daichi pulled her to sit beside him, removing her bun and letting her hair fall on her shoulders. He brushed them and let his fingers ran through the strands of her hair.

"I don't want them to eat nothing for Christmas," Koushi murmured. "I will definitely do something... to feed them."

***

Days after, Daichi's wounds are completely healed, although the process was slowed down since all Koushi had was water and bandages. That porridge was the last meal he ate. But still, he would never forget the help that the young lady gave him, despite having almost nothing.

"Are you going, Daichi-san?" Hinata asked, on the verge of tears. Yachi was already bawling in tears. In these past days, Daichi spent his time looking after the kids while Koushi is away.

"Dwon't... gwo." Kageyama scrunched his forehead as he grips on the young man's slacks.

"Go if you like. At least Mama had one less mouth to feed."

"T-Tsukki..."

"Tsukishima," The blonde boy flinched when he heard Koushi's voice, followed by the wooden door closing. "Don't be rude."

Daichi instantly smiled when he saw the lady's face— mo doubt, during this hard situation, he found himself falling deeper for her. "Hello."

"Can I see your wounds?" Koushi asked before placing a plastic bag on the table and approaching him. The children immediately ran to the plastic bag, hoping to find something that'll be their first meal for this week. "Sorry, children. That was all I could buy there."

Instead of being angry, each child was very happy to get a piece of banana each. All of them were so starved that as soon as they saw the flock of bananas, they pulled each piece away and shoved it in their mouths— some of them even ate the peel.

"You're all set," Koushi said before pulling the hem of Daichi's shirt down. "You can go if you'd like. And..."

Koushi went back to the bag, gently shoving the kids' faces away to get the last banana remaining in the bag. He went back to Daichi and place it on his hand.

"The city is a little bit far, so if you're going to walk, you need to eat something. I'm sorry that this is all I could offer---"

"There you go again, saying unselfish things," Daichi shushed her, before peeling the banana off. "I have nowhere to go, and I'll help you find food, so let me stay here with you. I won't leave you alone in here."

Koushi's eyes were coated in tears as she watches Daichi bite off half of the banana, offering the other half to her with a smile on his face. "B-but..."

"You promised the kids that you'll find them food for Christmas, right?" Daichi asked her once more. "We'll definitely prepare a feast for Christmas."

***

But contrary to what Daichi said, nothing changed at all. Daichi wasn't able to eat enough food to have stamina and find a job, and the orphanage can't pay for electricity bills either, so every night, everyone huddles together in a completely dark room, relying on the sheer moonlight to give them vision.

"Yachi..." Daichi whispered to the girl's ear. Äre you okay?"

"My head throbs... Dai... chi-san..."

Daichi closed his eyes as he carries Yachi, gently rocking her to sleep despite both of their stomachs rumbling in hunger. That's all they could do: sleep, and hopefully forget about the pain. Everything was continuously swirling around Daichi's eyes. Compared to his buff structure before, his biceps are nowhere to be seen, and his cheekbones hollowed.

All this time... this is what they're feeling?

He looked back at the kids who were sleeping together on the floor. Tsukishima's glasses are neatly folded above his head, but it was too big for him--- no, it doesn't fit him anymore. Hinata didn't grow any taller anymore despite being the oldest--- as a matter of fact, Yamaguchi was taller than him now. Speaking of the freckled boy, he can't even speak anymore. All he does was to wait for Koushi and Daichi to help him stand up and cry whenever Tsukishima leaves his side. Kageyama was the youngest, and at his age, he was supposed to grow faster, but it seems like his size is comparable to babies year younger than him.

Daichi grunted as he places Yachi beside Yamaguchi. she was silently sleeping, but the sounds that her stomach is making is louder than the leaves rustling outside. After covering them with a thin blanket, he stood up to find Koushi.

"Koushi?" He saw her in the living room and was about to call her once more but he saw her standing in front of the door holding a pair of luggage. "... what is that?"

When Koushi turned her head to look at him, Daichi felt like the saliva in his throat was stuck, as he stares at the papers that he was holding with her left hand.

"... a-a... adoption?"

"We're just going to starve them to death, Daichi," Koushi cried, wiping it immediately with her cardigan. "We're not going to make it 'til Christmas. Let's give them to someone who can actually give them a feast this Christmas."

"H-How can you say that? You're the one who raised them!"

"Then am I supposed to watch them die in hunger because of me?" Daichi gulped when Koushi crumpled the papers and threw them out. "Since they were born, they were sent to me. I took care of them since they started breathing. I am the happiest when they started walking. I am the proudest when they started opening up their mouths to speak. They aren't mine, we're not blood-related, but they're my blood. They're the reason why I am still living in this unfair, cruel world. So don't ever doubt my love for them— I love them with my whole heart, body, mind, and soul."

"Of course I wanted to spend Christmas with them. Of course, I'd love to see them eat the food that I cooked. Of course, I'd adore seeing their faces when they receive my gifts for them. But for now, it's not possible." Koushi's sobs became louder as Daichi pulls her to wrap his arms around her, brushing her hair. "I'd rather not have them, than letting them die together with me."

"I'll wait for you," Daichi muttered under his breath as he watches the children sleeping. "Take care."

When the sun disappears and the stars start appearing along with the moonlight, while the kids are sound asleep, without even having a single clue, Koushi placed them in a cart and started pulling them to the city— where their future parents are waiting for them.

Daichi fell to his knees once Koushi was gone. Even though he was with them for such a short time, he grew fond of the children. Daichi understood what Koushi felt. He did love the kids as well— and it hurts him to see them go for good.

But part of him was worried about Koushi. She was the one who's pulling them to the city, all by herself. She's the one who's going to bring them to their new parents, she's the one who'll see the children go, and she's the one who'll return alone to her house, knowing that it wouldn't be as lively as before.

After a long, series of overthinking, Daichi didn't realize himself letting Hypnos drift him into a good night's sleep.

Daichi opened his eyes— the sunlight hit his eyes as soon as he did, and he was about to block it with his arm, but someone closed the window instead.

"Kou... shi."

"Good morning," Koushi timidly smiled, although her eyes are swollen. "I arrived pretty late last night."

"H-How about the kids?"

"They're fine," She said, heading towards the table. "They're asleep the whole time. Here, have some."

Daichi instantly grabbed the bread that Koushi gave him and shoved it in his mouth— closing his eyes, letting himself savor the taste of the bread, feeling the rough texture that he'll probably never have again in a week or so.

Koushi grabbed one too, but unlike Daichi, she was more modest in eating it, taking her time in every bite, chewing the bread. "I've never had bread in years."

Daichi was still hungry, and his eyes immediately looked at the table to see if there was left, and he saw that there are five pieces of bread inside the plastic— but then he stopped himself. "We should probably save it for the next week."

"It's unusual to have leftovers, isn't it?" Koushi bitterly laughed as she ties the plastic bag in a knot. "This will last us 'til Christmas."

A month... huh? Daichi looked up as he imagines the bread once Christmas arrives. It's probably already expired, but in their current situation, they don't have a choice, if they wanted to last 'til Christmas... at least.

"Sorry..." Daichi whispered. "If only I went to the city and didn't persist on staying here, you probably don't have to give the kids away. Because of me, you had one more mouth to feed, and I couldn't even help—"

"What are you talking about?" Koushi laughed as she sat on the floor beside him. She let her head read on his shoulders as her arms snake around his waist. "As long as you love the kids, you're more than welcome here. I'm the one who's at fault for not working hard enough—"

"You've done more than enough," Daichi answered, hands shaking as he places his hand on Koushi's shoulder, embracing the lady. "I couldn't even imagine working while in this state."

"It's okay," Koushi replied, closing her eyes as she felt Daichi's fingers interlocking with hers. "I'll try to find more jobs to do... let's have a feast this Christmas."

Without the children, the orphanage was quieter than before. All they could hear is each other's breathing and the endless rumbling of their stomachs. But in the cruelest situation, a love was formed— despite the unbearable suffering, and hunger.

***

"What... day is it?"

"December 24."

"So... it is time, right?"

"I'll leave you here for the day to get some ingredients... can you hold on?"

Daichi gasped for air as he squints his eyes, trying to focus on Koushi who was palming his face. He was nothing but skin and bones— he couldn't even manage to stand up anymore. In his ears, the voice of his stomach rumbling in pain, anguish, and hunger was louder than his lover's soft voice.

"For now, have this," Koushi drew her last piece of bread to the man's lips and helped him move his jaw to open his mouth. "I'll be quick... I promise."

"S-so... rry..."

Koushi didn't say anything, but Daichi saw her burry face smiling as she leaned down to kiss the guy's forehead. With that, she turned around and started walking away, leaving Daichi lying down on the floor.

Daichi lost track of the time at this point. If not for Koushi, he would die earlier. He closed his eyes since all he could see is the unclear, foggy, swirling vision and it just makes his head throb even if he closed his eyes, he could hear his head throbbing in pain, louder and louder with each passing second.

***

It was dark, and this time, the moon and stars are nowhere to be seen. Endless sounds of crickets are heard everywhere— their distinctive chirps only last for a short second, but when they kept repeating it, it could pierce a human's ear off— especially if you didn't hear anything for so long.

"Daichi?"

A sweet voice was calling him. He wanted to answer, but lips and throat are very dry, to the point that he can't evèn swallow his saliva. All he could do is to open his eyes— and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Koushi's hair was neatly tied in a high ponytail, and it looks like she changed her clothes too— although the undeniable atrocious scent was still there. She was still wearing a nightgown, but this time, there was a ribbon tied around her waist to emphasize her thin, frail figure. She also had her cardigan removed, and even if his sight is blurry, Daichi knew that she looked like an angel. But that wasn't the thing that made Daichi's eyes open wide.

Koushi helped him stand up. "It's not an actual feast, but it's still something, right?"

Daichi is weak, to the point that he couldn't even sit up on his own, but seeing a bowl of soup on the table was enough to make him stand on his two feet— but still, Koushi had to assist him or else he topples down.

As someone who spent his months eating nothing but bread every week, seeing an actual meal on the table was more than a feast. Koushi let him sit on the chair as she pulls another chair to his side. "I'll get the spoon first, so wait, okay?"

Daichi nodded as he leaned over to the soup. The warm steam that hits his face brings a smile to his face. His sense of smell has weakened throughout the days, but he's certain that there's a The soup was orange-red, and it's translucent. Daichi could see the vegetables soaked in it, along with some eggs that are rounder than normal eggs. He's not sure if it was indeed eggs— half of it was pinkish-red in color.

Daichi looked like a dog waiting for its food when he saw Koushi returning from the kitchen. "Did I make you wait?"

Koushi scooped some of the soup and drew it to his chapped lips— in which the gentleman gladly accepted. The warm soup instantly moisturized the insides of his mouth, and he could feel the liquid running down his throat. He let out a refreshing sigh... but then he grimaced.

"What's this?" He asked with a soft yet rough voice as he pulls out a long piece of a string-like piece from his mouth. It was golden in color and it was thinner than a thread. Daichi put it in his mouth again and tried chewing it, but even though his teeth broke it down into pieces and it's flexible, it's not as soft as the normal noodles he had before... or is it? He didn't remember when did he last had a soup like this, so he couldn't remember.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Koushi asked, twirling the fork around the soup. "It almost looks like hair."

Daichi nodded as he swallows the pasta, leaning over, asking for more. Koushi drew the fork to his mouth, and the pasta was wrapped around his tongue. It was rough, and if not for the soup, it's almost tasteless. The pasta made Daichi's throat dry, so he mumbled, "Can I have those?"

Koushi looked at the soup— Daichi was preferring to the rounded eggs. Koushi stabbed one with a fork, giving it to Daichi. The egg has a glossy texture, slightly tinted in red because of the soup's color. One side was bright pink, and the other is colored in dirty white, with little veins on the corner. Daichi licked it first — it was salty — before putting it in his mouth, and biting it.

The egg was slimy and it takes multiple tried for Daichi to bite it in half. The outer part is hard to bite, but once you started, the soft texture of the inside made him like it. Despite the salty taste of the outer part, the inside is almost tasteless, but it goes pretty well with the salty soup. It took him a few chews before the egg breaks down into small pieces— "Wait. Is this an egg? There's no yolk."

"Eh? It's not an egg." Her silvery voice breathed out a burst of laughter. "It's tasty, right?"

"Then what is this?" Daichi asked. "Meatball? A fishball?"

"An eyeball."

Daichi's fork just fell on the floor.

Mortified, he stared at Koushi who bent down to get a knife, before stabbing another eyeball. "Didn't you notice the iris? Well, I'm not surprised— you're too hungry to think about it, after all."

Daichi's eyes were about to pop out when he saw a bluish round area on the eye with a smaller black circle in the center. "K-Kageyama..."

He wanted to vomit everything, but he can't. All he could do is to stare at the soup and Kageyama's eyeball back and forth, avoiding Koushi's face.

"W-Why..."

Koushi's soft features seemed scarier the more Daichi took short glances at her face. Koushi smiled. "With this, they'll be with us forever, and no one would be hungry anymore. Isn't that what we wanted for our kids?"

"Yes, but..."

"Every Christmas deserves a feast, after all," She widened her eyes as she watches Daichi's hands trembling. Her pupils are dilated and her smile widens every single second passing by, to the point that her gums are all out to Daichi's line of sight. "Aren't they tasty? Even they're eating almost nothing, they are still one of the best meals I ate."

Daichi's heart was beating so fast and loud, that he could feel the back of his head throbbing just as fast. His palm is already touching the spoon's handle, but he can't grip it. His eyes are twitching as he stares at each ingredient... Yachi's hair... The kids' eyeballs... Their flesh... Their blood...

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a loud cackle. He looked up— "GACK!"

When he looked up, Koushi was already staring back at him. All of her teeth were visible along with her gums, and her eyes are so open that her eyeballs were about to pop off. She licks her lips as she touches Daichi's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was honeyed. "You can't eat it?"

"N-no, Koushi, I..."

"It's okay, I understand," Daichi breathed out a sigh of relief. "They're a month old, after all. They're not as chewy as the fresh ones."

Daichi's relieved face instantly vanished when Koushi stood up, walking towards something.

"I bet if you ate something a lot fresher, you'll end up craving for more. That's why..." Koushi grinned as she heads towards the corner of the dining room. It was dark and the moonlight isn't visible there, but Daichi could see another body... another living child.

Your entire body and soul trembled when Koushi looks at you. "It's your turn to shine, Y/N."

"Then, let's start by gouging out your pretty eyes first."

"N-no... I... AAAAH!" You shrieked in pain when you felt her fingertips digging into your right eyes— the pads on her finger is touching the back of your eyes. You collapsed as you felt the warm blood dripping from your eye down to your jaw. She caught you with her arm as she digs further.

"She's one of the silent ones," She glanced at Daichi who was completely stunned by the horrible view. "She hid when I took the kids away. How long did you wait, my dear daughter? Sneaking every midnight to pick up the crumbs of bread on the floor, are you satisfied with those?"

"P-Please, Mama..."

"Please what? Awe, look at you," She coos, slightly rocking your light body on her arms. "You're so pretty, my child. I wonder if Daichi would find you tasty?"

Your breathing became louder as you try to break away from her grip, but considering the fact that you ate nothing but crumbs and specks of dust that were left on the floor, you found yourself almost collapsing on her arms.

"Now, let's take out your other eye, pretty girl."

"G-GAAAAAH!"

『私は前にあなたに言いませんでしたか？あなたは私たちの一人です。』

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Kodzushi's contest, #KodzushiHalloweenChristmasChallenge. Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and hits are highly, genuinely, and extremely appreciated from the bottom of my heart. Thank you so much!


End file.
